


A Room Full Of Life Is Starting To Become A Forest Full Of Life

by MaskedCyborg



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji, M/M, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedCyborg/pseuds/MaskedCyborg
Summary: Usopp's room had alot of plants.





	

There was always something different about Usopp's room.

It wasn't truly his room, it was the workshop. But he spent so much time in there, it just sort of became his. Every so often, when I was able to stop by when the longnose forgot a meal, there'd be more plants.

At first, There were a few. There'd be a few potted plants, but it never caught my sight. There was only him, and those nights spent cuddling and falling asleep on the workshop floor to wake up to a laughing (but hungry) Luffy. The nights became more frequent after that.

The moment I started to notice the large amount of plants was when a large sunflower sat in one of the open corners of the room. It stood tall, healthy, but not in dirt. Actually, it was rooted into the ship. Usopp payed no mind to it, only looking down and tinkering away at a new type of special ammo. I slid the plate infront of him and sat down across from him. I itched to pull out a smoke, but not in here. Usopp kept whining it was bad for the plants. They were important to him, and grew those Pop Green things, so I eventually gave in.

The sunflower was then accompanied by two others, a large, bear-like looking plant with leaves poking out if it, a tree, and many blueberry bushes. Those were the first few, and the rest I couldn't tell anymore. But, there was grass starting the grow underneath the floorboards. It was almost like a devil fruit power, so many plants in such a little amounf of time.

As I kept coming every evening to give Usopp dinner, and he became busier in his workshop, the amount of plants were starting to scare me.

If you opened the door, it would be a tropical forest. I don't even know where he was getting them anymore, I never saw him bring them on from islands, and they were nonexistent one day and fully grown the next. It became hard to walk. It also became to the point we wouldn't talk, wouldn't cuddle, and i'd just sit there and kick him if he didn't start eating and make sure he did. And then I would leave.

But this time, I didn't.

"Why do you have so many plants?" I asked out of the blue one day. Usopp looked over me with a surprised look.

"...They grow Pop Greens. I need Pop Greens to make this project, I heard the next few islands are supposed to have big people on them. So I want to be ready." He answered, and I nodded thoughtfully as he turned back to the larger than normal sized Pop Green ball.

"That's great and all, but you're starting to worry everyone. You're not coming out much. Not even for dinner." I glanced down from him to the plate of food.  
"I don't get to see you much." I mumbled.

I looked up at all the plants surrounding us. "And these are getting out of hand. I get it if you like them, but they're growing through the walls and this room is becoming unaccessible at this point. Plus, the water hasn't been working well, so I'm pretty sure they got into the piping."

Usopp looked to the left guiltily. I softened when he made that look. That fucking look that made me swoon harder than any mermaid girl and be worse than any nosebleed. It hurt my heart but nearly exploded it at the same time.

"Okay. I'll start putting them in pots..and getting rid of some." He sighed acceptedly. I smiled softly and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Thankyou." I murmered. Usopp went redder than a tomato, even if we've been together so long.

"I-It's no problem, I need to anyway, since i'm going to be finished really soon here, and that'd hurt Sunny if I kept them, and Franky would be mad-" I cut him off with a peck on the lips.

"Start eating before your food gets cold."

 

The crew said nothing when Usopp returned to having every meal with them and the two empty bunks that showed every night.

And Robin only smiled knowingly.


End file.
